Bonds
by ds9jullian
Summary: My take on what could possibly happen post 02x10.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS or NCIS Los Angles, or the character's there in. I only write about them.

The boat house was silent except for the gentle sound of the waves breaking on the pillars below.

"What's wrong?" asked Nate.

They had been there for over an hour in silence.

"Nothing, everything." Replied Kensi staring out across the water from the balcony of the boathouse. "Why is it that every man I come to trust leaves me normally by less than happy means."

"Deeks." Nate said to himself, this is why Hetty had called him back from his assignment in Afghanistan.

Four week ago Marty Deeks had gone missing; he had been on an undercover operation with LAPD when things went wrong, very wrong. Worse it had taken LAPD a full week to inform Hetty, which had burdened her with the job of telling his NCIS partner, Special Agent Kensi Blyth, that he was missing. Hetty suspected that LAPD wanted to recover him themselves so that they NCIS would believe them to be capable of doing their job but after a week they had nothing so they turned tail and asked for help. Deeks had already been on assignment for nearly a month when he had gone missing. Kensi was dealing with it professionally for the first couple of weeks and had been an active member of the team looking for him. Then fourteen days ago something had caused Kensi to break down. Everything about her had changed and this caused everyone to become very suspicious, which is when Hetty had called for Nate to return home. One of their own was hurting and she didn't trust just anyone with those on her team. It had taken far too long for him get home, he had hoped to do it in a couple of days but it had taken nearly a week.

Nate could see the physical toll on Kensi, her hair was unkept, no make up, and evidence of a lack of sleep. Something was tormenting her.

Kensi turned and looked at Nate, she was thinking. What did she have to lose now, she had thought about running but she worked for a highly connected government agency so she wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long. And as for staying on the job they would all figure it out sooner or later. She didn't even want to consider the other options. Hetty would be the first to notice that she no longer fit into the undercover outfits. Callen would be the first to notice any chance in diet or behavior, plus he had this sixth sense about things, actually she was fairly sure that they had both noticed something had changed about her already. Sam would notice when she stopped sparing with him for fear of doing more damage than good, or was that what she wanted.

"Nate," she said.

"Yes," he paused, waiting for her to continue. "Do have something you want to talk about?"

"I'm pregnant." She said simply and shyly.

There was no point in holding the secret in any longer, it was time to set the story straight. She had come this far.

"Deeks?"

She nodded.

Now everything fell into place. Everyone knew that they had grown close since the incident with Mateace and the Russians that nearly had them both blown up. Although no one was really sure how close they had grown, Nate had learned from Callen that Deeks and Kensi had been spending a lot of time together before he went on his undercover assignment. They insisted that they were just carpooling but he suspected there was more to it, and there was. The question that now dwindled in Nate's mind was, of the level of their relationship. Was this a case of a one night stand, partner's casually sleeping together because it was easier than dating or was this a serious relationship. And with Kensi each situation carried huge implications.

Kensi could no longer hold on to the image of the tuff girl, and she began to cry. Nate went to her and embraced her as she cried. Nate was happy to see Kensi expressing her emotions; he could only imagine how long she had kept it all in.

Nate handed Kensi a cup of tea, before sitting down next to her with a cup of his own.

"What do you know about Deek's assignment?" asked Nate.

"He was infiltrating a meth distribution ring based out of central LA." Said Kensi. "It was only scheduled to last three weeks, but Deeks said he should be in and out in about fourteen days."

"For the first couple of weeks he would leave me encoded text messages from a burn phone, but then they stopped. We were in the middle of the Jepperson case so I didn't really notice until it was too late."

"What happened to him?"

"Eighteen days into the assignment he called into dispatch, said his cover was blown and that he needed a rescue. LAPD when to the meeting spot and waited, he never showed. That was the last anyone heard from him, that was 43 days ago."

Kensi turned to Nate.

"He just loves undercover work," she paused. "He was good at it too."

"How far along are you?" asked Nate.

"Twelve weeks." She replied.

"Have you been to a doctor?" he asked, he didn't want to be too nosey but at this point he was worried that she wasn't taking care of herself due to the extreme emotional drain.

"Yes," she paused. "I go back again in a couple of weeks."

"I'm glad, I'm just worried about you, as we all are."

It hadn't taken more than a few weeks for people to figure out she was pregnant and they quickly figured out that Deeks was the father, but much to her surprise they did not chastise her for her behavior. Her coworkers showed support for her during a most difficult time. Sam and Callen were happy to see that she was finally able to find that special person after all she had been through in her life, and they understood how much it would hurt her if Deeks never came home. Hetty had put it best; by saving Deeks, we save Kensi and the twins she now carries. Everyone was worried about Kensi's mental state, she had lost her father when she was young, then she lost her fiancé, and she had given up dating all together because she believed that it was just too complicated. And as for partners, she just couldn't keep them as so few were people were cut out for undercover work. She had finally found that special person in Deeks, they all knew it, they had all seen it. Callen was fairly sure that Hetty had picked Deeks out just for Kensi just as she had picked so many other agents.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed leads on Deeks became few and far between and they had other cases they had to work, so the hunt for Deeks would have to wait for now at least. Sam and Callen were on their own at least on the ground. Kensi was stuck at her desk helping Nell and Eric with the research. She wasn't happy about this but she knew that it was for the best. She continued to train but understood that she had to be careful about her choices. It helped to keep her mind off of Deeks' disappearance. Nate and Hetti agreed that although she should be on medical leave it was in her best interest to keep working, staying at home alone would do more harm than good.

Kensi sat working at her desk on some research for Eric when Sam and Callen approached her desk.

"What do you want?" she asked very suspiciously. She had seen this look before, they wanted something.

"We need you to play Callen's wife." Said Sam.

"What?" she said.

She listened to them explain that they needed her to go in as Callen's wife to help them retrieve the evidence they needed to learn more about the death of a young petty officer at an LA medical clinic. The clinic wasn't sharing any details as to what had occurred, the NCIS autopsy had shown high levels of prescription pains killers. The clinic was actually claiming it to be an overdose.

The following morning dressed and ready to go Kensi was waiting for Callen to finish changing, Hetti was probably getting after him about stains on his cloths again.

"Nate." She greated him with a nod.

He stood across from her for a moment.

"Are you okay with this? If you don't want to do this you don't have to." Said Nate.

"I want to do this, I want to be useful again. " She paused. "I trust Callen and Sam, they wouldn't have asked me if they didn't think it was safe."

"What about the unforeseen?"

"I still carry a gun." Replied Kensi putting her hand on her sig tucked into the waistband of her pants.

Callen approached with keys in hand.

Holding hands Callen and Kensi approached the clinic, Callen opened the door, allowing his wife, Kensi, to enter first. They took in the lobby of the clinic before approaching the reception desk. Nate had already hacked into the system and gotten them an appointment at this exclusive private medical clinic. He had also planted some very creative backstopping in the last twenty four hours. On the short drive to the clinic Kensi and Callen had settle their story and agreed to the terms of the engagement.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greenwood for an appointment with Dr. Henderson." Said Callen.

The lady at the desk typed away at her computer with an odd look on her face like she didn't believe what they are saying.

"We made the appointment a few weeks ago." Added Kensi. "A friend recommended you."

"Oh yes, there you are." She said. "Please have a seat, a nurse will be with you in a moment."

They did as they were asked, taking a seat on a leather sofa. They quietly made small talk, making observations about the lobby of the clinic. Kensi even flipped through a magazine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greenwood." Said a Nurse who had arrived in the room.

Callen stood first then put his hand out to help Kensi to her feet. She stood with ease but took his hand anyway. They had to play the part, and hers was the timid pregnant wife. The followed the nurse down a heavily decorated hallway to a even more heavily decorated room where Kensi went through the weight, height, blood pressure, and heart rate screening that everyone goes through. Callen had to balance his concern for his wife and his understanding of respecting Kensi's privacy. They were then lead to an exam room.

Kensi sat nervously on the exam table, Callen could see that she didn't have to act the part that was all her. When they were left alone for a moment, she slipped her weapon out of her pants and into her purse. They exchanged nervous glances.


	3. Chapter 3

After about fifteen minutes of waiting a young male doctor entered the room. He introduced himself as Dr. Neil Carson. He proceeded to explain the services provided by the clinic as he glanced through Kensi's medical file. So far everything was going by the book but Callen and Kensi still had a bad feeling about this guy, something just wasn't right. The exam continued Kensi and Callen played along. He examined the babies with an ultra sound, but his technique wasn't as smooth or as gentle as the doctor she had been seeing at Cedars. His estimated date of conception was also three weeks earlier than Cedar's date.

Then as the appointment was finishing up the doctor made them an offer, was there anything they needed for the pain and depression of pregnancy. When Kensi inquired about the risk to the twins he assured them that there was none. They took him up on his offer, and he had them fill out some papers. He assured them timely and discreet delivery.

"That just didn't feel right." Said Callen putting the keys into the ignition of the car.

"Which is why I grabbed this," said Kensi pulling a single glove from her coat pocket.

Callen smiled as he pulled out of the parking space, she was a master pick pocket.

"I want Eric to rung the prints," she paused. "And I have money that what we get in the mail isn't vicoden."

Everyone was gathered in the bull pen.

"What have you found Mr. Biel?" asked Hetti.

"Dr. Neil Carson," He said pulling up a photo. "Died three years ago in a car crash just outside Tacoma, Washington."

"Then who's the guy at the clinic?" asked Sam.

"Well, the finger prints are useless; I am thinking some sort of chemical burns. But I pulled a photo off the clinics website." Eric tapped a few more buttons and another picture appeared on the screen. "Lt. Ryan Grayson, Army nurse reported AWAL three years ago by his commanding officer at Ft. Lewis."

"So an army nurse steals a dead Doctor's identity, buy why?" asked Sam.

"DEA privileges." Said Callen.

"Prescription pain killers." Said Kensi.

"Yup," said Eric. "Grayson just called in a prescription for oxycodone for one McKenzie Greenwood to be mailed to a rented PO Box in Greenvale, CA."

"So drug laundering it is." Said Sam.

"But can we get him for murder?"

Twenty four hours later Lt. Ryan Green was arrested by LAPD in is clinic with the aid of NCIS on a pile of drug charges and a slew of civilian charges. NCIS left him with LAPD while they worked up to murder charges; they were still waiting on evidence to come back from the lab.

Callen found Kensi in the gym working the punching bag, she was mad; he could see it in her eyes. He stood leaning it against the door frame watching her, she was so beautiful and it pained him to know that the longer it took to find Deeks the more it hurt Kensi. It was beginning to show more and more.

"Who ya beating up today?" asked Callen.

"No one. " said taking a couple of more shots.

She took a couple of breath trying to calm herself.

"Go home Kens, you are exhausted." He paused. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" she sat down on a nearby bench. "Come to terms with the fact that I'm going to have to do this alone or the fact that I am going to have to choose between this and them." Kensi flexed her hands.

Callen knew that this was the inevitable; she was beginning to lose hope.

"Please don't think that."

"How long has it been?" she asked interrupting him.

She waited for an answer.

"52 days, he went missing 52 days ago."

Callen nodded in acknowledgement, she was keeping count. They both understood that the chances of finding him alive were beginning to dwindle.

"Kensi, you don't have to do this alone, if you need something bloody well ask. Sam and I have your back."

Callen noticed the look on her face, she was thinking.

"What do you need?" he asked.

This made her uncomfortable, which was odd.

"I have an appointment at Cedars . ." Kensi trailed off.

Callen didn't even think twice.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

She smiled weakly.

"To keep you out of trouble."

She threw a towel at him.

"Let me go get the car." He said heading for the door.

"G" she called after him.

He turned to see what she wanted.

"Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

The intelligence has come in a couple of hours earlier from LAPD, Eric had gotten the call from the tech guys at about 2am and knowing the importance of the information he had gone straight to work to begin his own analysis. He was already at his desk when Hetti called, he was reviewing the footage for any information regarding where it may have been filmed. He quickly realized the videos were of little value other than to make him sick so he turned to the two hundred or so pages of scanned documents while he waited for the rest of the team. The documents were written in code, he hoped Nell would hurry up, she was good with codes.

Everyone was gathered in MTAC to review what LAPD had sent over from the drug bust four hours ago. They were all well aware that the calendar on the wall said Deeks had been missing 73 days so they were optimistic but reserved. Sam and Callen stood nursing large cups of coffee, Nell was moving around booting up the last of the equipment, while Eric continued to work away at his computer. Nate had brought Kensi in, she sat in Nell's chair. In the last few days Kensi had been having trouble sleeping, they could all see the physical effect it was having on her. Hetti was the last to arrive.

"Mr. Beil, you may begin." Said Hetti.

"At about midnight LAPD busted a distribution house of the Mexican Meth Ring that is suspected of capturing Deeks, and this is what they turned up." He pressed play on his computer. "There is about 40 hours of footage, the most recent dating to a couple of days ago according to the time stamp. This is just a small sampling of the video, I can't watch most of it."

Deeks was being tortured for information and everyone on the room was moved by the pain he was suffering. Kensi was shaking, Nate had his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"That's enough." Said Hetti after noticing the Kensi was about to lose all emotional control.

Eric shut the video off.

"LAPD is looking at the video and I am having the computer look at anything it can recognize. I'm more interested in the ledgers, it includes a whole list of coded addresses."

He tapped a few buttons, "I just haven't had enough time to crack it."

And the codes were displayed.

"We have to find him." Said Kensi.

"We know. " said Callen calmly.

"GPS coordinates" said Nell.

"That's what I thought, but they don't make sense."

"Nell." Said Eric.

Nell pulled up the rest of the coding and started working. When Eric could see what she was doing he went to help. They were like that, their minds worked that same way. Everyone watched them work.

"I would put my money on this address." Said Eric pulling up a set of coordinates deep in the Boarder Lands.

"What do we know about this place?" asked Sam

"Nothing, but give me 20 minutes, I have a friend who works with the Navy Key hole satellites who owes me a favor." Said Eric.

"Have at it." Said Hetti.

Eric grabbed the phone, Nell continued to work away at the codes. Callen and Sam went back to their desks to begin planning, hopefully this was the lead they had been waiting for. Kensi followed slowly, she was unsteady on her feet and exhausted. Callen hung back and walked with her back to her desk. She was understandably nervous and on edge, but wanted to be included in the operation.

An hour later everyone was gathered again in MTAC, the big screen showed the satellite feed, while the smaller screen showed a young woman, a Navy Lt.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Lt. Kathryn McKay." Said Eric.

"Ms. Lang." responded Kathryn to the arrival of Hetti in the room.

"Lt. McKay, I see Eric has recruited your services again."

She smiled.

"Okay, the coordinates you gave me show a small building, probably a cabin with 8 moving bodies, 4 seem to be on patrol and four more in the cabin."

"What about the ninth?" asked Callen.

"I was just getting there, my best guess it that it's your missing agent and he is being kept underground."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I've got my system running diagnostics, you can have the feed from a couple of hours." Kathryn could read the officers faces through the camera. "I will see if I can get you more time."

"Thank you." Said Hetti.

"Anytime," Kathryn paused. "Eric next time I'm in LA I want to that room of yours."

Hetti looked at Eric as the connection was broken.

"Hey, her clearance is plenty higher than mine." Responded Eric.

"People, we have op to plan." Said Sam.

Everyone understood the urgency of the situation, Kensi pushed her personal issues aside and put her professional skills to use. Everyone could see that it was difficult for her to think of this as just another operation.

Using a pair of bolt cutters Sam popped the lock on the cellar, Callen swung the doors open. Sam shone the flashlight into the small room, a body lay in the corner of the room. It was alive, he groaned at the light of the flashlight. Sam and Callen pulled Deeks from the confines of the cellar where he had been held for going on four months. He looked awful, but he was alive. He was covered in bug bites, bruises, open and infected wounds, and smelled like he had been living with his own waste.

"He's alive." Said Callen over the radio.

He could hear Kensi's sigh of relief at the news.

"Hey guys, I can't tell you how good it is to see you." Said Deeks trying to be his good humored self.

"It's good to see you too." Said Callen.

"Kensi?" asked Deeks with what little strength he could muster as Callen and Sam carried him to the waiting ambulance. "Where's Kensi?"

His voice clearly indicated that he was suddenly scared.

"Deeks, Kensi back at the ops center." Said Callen trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's fine, you have nothing to worry about."

It was an outright lie but it did what it needed to do. The paramedics loaded Deeks and took him away with an LAPD escort. He was in bad shape. LAPD and ATF continued to secure the scene. The operation had been less about tearing down the drug operation and more about getting Deeks back. Kensi had watched the whole thing go down from MTAC with Hetty, Nate, Nell, and Eric. She had wanted so much to go with Sam and Callen but her current situation precluded such behavior. Nate stayed at her side the whole time, when they found him the relief she showed was not complete. She still had a huge hurdle to overcome before she could start healing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hetty was working away at her desk when Callen, Sam, and Deeks made their way across to the bull pen. Deeks looked like hell, he had refused to stay at the hospital any longer than absolutely necessary, and twenty four hours had been enough for him. He was very anxious to see Kensi. Sam and Callen had managed to get him to go home and clean up before coming to the ops center for his reunion with Kensi. Deeks was looking around for Kensi; everyone understood his urgency to see her. She hadn't left ops since the intelligence had come in nearly 40 hours ago, she wanted to be with those she cared about and refused to go to the hospital for fear of blowing her cover. Although Nate believed it was more likely that she wanted to have her reunion on familiar territory, with no risk of interruption.

"She's upstairs resting." Said Hetty.

Deeks looked at Hetty.

"She will be very happy to see you."

Everyone stood watching as he made his way upstairs. This was the moment of truth between them.

"Is she armed?" asked Callen.

"We will know in a minute or two." Said Sam.

Deek's turned the corner, he went quietly as not to wake his partner, but she wasn't asleep at all. She was sitting on the sofa, her red blood shot eyes and wet cheeks were a clear indication that she had been crying, he had never seen Kensi cry before. Her beautiful smile that he had thought about so much was not to be seen. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail like she had been in a hurry that morning, no make-up, and bags under her eyes said that he hadn't been sleeping. But wasn't that his shirt, one that he had left at her place a few months back. And sneakers instead of boots, something was seriously up with Kensi. The last time he had seen her like this they had both nearly died.

She looked up and their eyes met, he went to her. She stood slowly, and that is when he noticed it, there was no way to hide it. He was in shock but it explained why she hadn't been on the op or come to the hospital.

Using his one good arm, he pulled her in. She buried her face in his shoulder, and just stood there her arms wrapped tightly wrapped around the man she cared for. Kensi had been what kept him going through the days of confinement and torture. Knowing that he would one day be with her again was what kept him going. To stand there holding her was a dream come true. After a long embrace they went and sat down on the sofa, Deeks kept his arm around Kensi not wanting to let go of her now that he was finally able to be with her again.

He pulled her in close to him; she rested her head on his shoulder. They had nothing to hide any more, the whole world could see what they had shared. This was a lot to take in, he had felt bad about leaving her when he had gone under but they both understood the situation, it was what they did. But now he left so guilty, if he had known she was pregant he would never have gone under, or at least not with LAPD. He didn't even ask if he was the father, they had been sleeping together for nearly six months before he had gone under.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Kensi.

"Oh no, why would you think that?" replied Deeks surprised by the question.

She looked down at her belly.

"For this," she said. "For getting pregnant."

"This is as much my fault as it is yours." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

"God, I should never have left you. These last four months must have as much hell for you as they have been for me."

"I had Sam and Callen."

"And I had you."

Nate sat down with Deeks' medical file, he didn't need to degree to know he had suffered greatly at the hand of his capturs. The pictures gathered as evidence showed a lot of the story. It was a story that would change Deeks forever.

Kensi stepped out of the bathroom, she had needed to pee again. Deeks was waiting for her quietly.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" asked Deeks placing his hand on her belly when she was within reach.

"Twin girls." Said Kensi.

"How far along?" he managed to spit out, although he was still processing the answer to his first question.

"Twenty seven weeks." She replied. "They aren't due for another 14 weeks but they tell me that with twins they will probably come early, it may be as early as eight or ten weeks."

"God, I'm going to be a father."

Hand in hand they walked down stairs, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them leave. Hetty and Nate stood on the balcony watching them.

"Do you think they can do this?" asked Hetty.

"They are both survivors." He paused. "Right now, they may not make it without each other"

"This is just the beginning for them."


	6. Chapter 6

Neither went back to work for three days, which was the time both of them needed; time to sleep, time to heal, and time to talk. There was so much that needed to be said. When they returned were both on desk duty but neither seemed to care. Kensi was slow on her feet and was not up for field work. Deeks was still physically and mentally recovering from his ordeal, it would be weeks before he would be cleared for full duty. Nate had already scheduled a series of meetings with them, individually and together. It was required if they ever hoped to go back to duty.

The outside would not have noticed any changes except that Deeks was staying with Kensi. They bantered, argued, and picked on each other as they had done since they had first met. But to the likes of Callen and Sam, Deeks and Kensi were closer than they had ever been before. It was the little things, holding hands, quick glances, and a supportive smile. This is how things were going to be, the wanted to keep their relationship out of the public view for the most part. Neither Sam nor Callen said anything; they both knew that together they were stronger than they knew. They had watched Kensi loose part of herself while Deeks was gone and to see them back together was well worth having to put up with them, not that is was a big deal they were very well behaved.

Deeks stood across from Kensi, in a few minutes he would be leaving with Sam and Callen to go do some serious damage to an arms smuggling ring. They had been working this case since just after he had returned to full time duty ten days ago. A huge part of him didn't want to go because Kensi could go into labor at any time, but this was his job, they both new it. He had been thinking about doing something about their situation for some time, he had gone around and around in his head in the eight weeks since learning that he was going to be a father. He hadn't planned on having kids, not like this at least. But having grown up in LA he knew that there were far worse situations to be in. He knew what he wanted but would Kensi see it the same way. Could they really do it, could they be both professional and personal partners with two kids to take care for?

He put both his hands out for Kensi to take them just as he had done in the beginning; he was going to jump in with both feet just as he had done when he had come to NCIS. They stood there silently, neither knew what to say to the other. She took his hands, wanting to be close to him for one more fleeting moment before he headed out.

"Kensi Marie Blyth, will you marry me?" he said quietly trying to prevent anyone from overhearing but in a building full of spies and spooks it was always a challenge.

"Yes," she said simply and quietly, then leaning forward she place a delicate kiss on his lips, he returned the favor. He pulled in her into his arms. Her belly made it difficult and a bit fun to hold her these days; she was now seven and half months pregnant with their twin daughters.

"Take care of them for me." He said walking away from her.

Kensi headed to MTAC to help Eric get ready for today's operation. She had a wide smile across her face, having Deeks leave pulled at her heart after such a life changing question but right now their work came first. He would be back Sam and Callen would make sure of it. They could talk about the details tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or the characters.

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long; spring semester is never nice, basketball, robotics, weather issues, and what not. This is not what I had hoped for in the way of work but hopefully it will hold everyone over until I have time to work on the next chapter.

"Why are you so damned cheerful today?" asked Sam over the comm. system as he was making his way towards their target.

Deeks had been happy go lucky since they had left ops, far more than usual. It was like someone had put something in his coffee. Sam and Callen couldn't help but notice. Deeks was annoying at the best of times, and was tolerable when Kensi was there to keep him reined in. Today was just intolerable; it would take a great deal of control for Sam and Callen not to shoot him just to shut him up for a few minutes.

"I asked Kensi to marry me." Said Deeks flatly, he was concentrating on something. "Sam, your two o'clock in the orange cap."

"Got him." said Sam.

"Did she say yes?" asked Callen as he casually walked down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

There was no answer, Deeks would have just given him a dumb look but he was two stories up in a vacant building keeping watch as Sam and Callen making their way to the deal.

"Damn, Nell wins the pool." Said Sam slowly making his way down the alley.

"What?" said Deeks suddenly pulled out of his trance.

"Eric was running a pool to see when you would ask her." Said Sam.

"And if she would say yes." Added Callen.

"When we get back to OPS would someone please remind Eric that I carry a gun and I know how to use it." Said Deeks.

"I know." Interrupted Eric over the comms system.

"Damn, I forgot you could hear." Said Deeks trying to be funny, he knew full well that Eric could hear what they were saying.

They continued working their way towards the target.

"So when are you guys gonna tie the knot?" asked Sam after a few minutes.

"I don't know, I asked her like five minutes before we left." Replied Deeks still looking through his binoculars.

"How long have you had the ring?" asked Callen.

"I don't."

"You don't have a ring?" chimed in Sam.

"Let's see here, I spent four months trapped in a root cellar with some Mexican drug dealers trying to torture me for information, only to come back to discover my girl friend is pregnant with twins, and then this case comes up, do you think I have had the time to go shopping? " he paused. "I am still back at the "shit, I'm going to be a father.""

"But you have been living with Kensi?" asked Callen.

"Can we talk about this when aren't trying to work?" asked Deeks.

"Sure." said Sam.

"Although from what I was reading in your personal file you and Kensi got married about six months back." said Eric.

"What?" said Deeks.

"Hetti." said Callen,

The operation continued without a hitch, Sam made the deal and took down the buyers. Everything had gone by the books and everyone was back at the office doing paper work by the end of the day. It was another successful operation for the books.

Deeks was helping Kensi into her coat as they were getting ready to leave for the day. She was actually wearing one of his, few of her cloths fit these days.

"Can I have a word?" asked Hetti.

Deeks and Kensi were both taken off guard, Hetti turned and returned to her desk, they followed. Kensi took the lone chair, Deeks stood behind her.

"I believe congratulations are on in order." said Hetti

They didn't expect her not to know, probably the whole building knew by now. Kensi looked up to Deeks, looking for what to say.

"Thank you." Was all Deeks could managed to come up with.

In the conversation that followed they learned that Hetti had a marriage certificate made up and filed with state when Kensi has announced she was pregnant, she felt that if anything happened to Deeks the least she could do was make sure that Kensi would get his death benefits to help raise his child.


End file.
